Blue Eyes
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [Viñeta] Esa expresión, esos ojos azul cielo… Sin pronunciar su nombre, su mirada parecía llamarlo con desesperación.


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Hellsing __**No **__me pertenecen._

**Aclaraciones: **_[Viñeta- OneShot/AU] Puede que incluya un poco de Ooc en los personajes. En parte me inspiré de la película "Drácula: La historia jamás contada" Solo por mencionar los nombres. Universo Alterno, donde Seras aún no es convertida en vampiro pero que si llega a la organización. Insinuación AluSeras._

**Summary: [Viñeta] **_Esa expresión, esos ojos azul cielo… Sin pronunciar su nombre, su mirada parecía llamarlo con desesperación._

**.**

* * *

**Blue eyes**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Parte del ejército del Imperio otomano ingresaron al castillo de Ban, esa gran fortaleza que se encontraba desprotegida ya que su dueño no se hallaba en su palacio. Solo su esposa Mirena Tepes y su hijo, Ingeras quien corría siguiendo a su madre por las escaleras del gran castillo, uno de los soldados se había percatado de su presencia, entonces los siguió junto con otros dos para detenerlos. _

_El sultán del Imperio otomano, Mehmed II tenía la intención de que Vlad cumpla con la entregar a mil niños para ser convertidos en jenízaros. Cuestiones por la cual, el rey se niega a hacerlo._

_Mirena estaba acorralada, su única salida era un risco con el peligro de caer hacia el vacío. Su hijo se quedaba al lado suyo para no ser llevado por los caballeros de gran armadura, por su mente llamaba desesperadamente y ansiosa a su esposo que no se encontraba en el castillo. Ella temía por la vida de su hijo, en sí, por su futuro pero el sujeto que tenía en frente suyo la amenazaba con una espada; tenían que pasar por su propio cadáver para llevarse a su pequeño niño y futuro rey._

_Esos rizos dorados danzaban con la brisa del viento fresco, captando la altura por la cual se encontraba en ese preciso momento y tenía a las montañas como fondo del castillo, y a sus espaldas. Sus orbes azul cielo se cristalizaron hasta que las lágrimas se desbordaron silenciosamente, humedeciendo sus mejillas. Abrazaba a Ingeras, arrastrándose juntos hacia la orilla, mirando cuidadosamente sus pasos para no hacer un movimiento en falso._

_El caballero avanzo hacia ellos, suponía que ninguno de los dos caería al risco pero logra agarrar al niño, en base a un brusco empujón hacia la madre. Causando que la mujer caiga a la orilla pero agarrándose del suelo, tanto como este y el niño a quien sostenía con sus brazos para que no corra a salvar a su madre. _

— _¡Mamá! —gritó el niño, que forcejeaba contra el sujeto._

_Mirena Tepes solo podía ver como esos caballeros le arrebatan a su primogénito, no podía estirar su mano porque quería tratar de subir por su cuenta. No podía controlar sus lágrimas, su hijo siendo arrastrado hasta perderlo de vista en la oscuridad del castillo._

_Una grito con euforia y masculina que reconoció en aquel momento, siendo que las zonas rocosas causaran un profundo eco para lograr escucharlo. No podía sentirse aliviada, estaba acorralada al borde de la muerte._

— _¡Mirena!_ _—exclamó Vlad, alterado por la situación de su esposa._

_Su cuerpo comenzó a dispersarse con una bandada de murciélagos que volaban invadiendo y atacando al caballero que se acercaba para empujar de una vez por todas a la reina. Tepes, logra asesinar al sujeto pero al momento de ir a ayudar a su mujer, la roca que la mantenía aguantando su peso; se quiebra haciendo que ella cayera en la nada. _

_Vlad se lanzó junto a ella, con la esperanza de poder atraparla entre sus brazos. Parte del ejercito de caballeros de parte del sultán, observaban la escena…_

_No la atrapó._

_La tenía entre sus brazos, sin pulso y con su cuello marcado por sus propios colmillos ya manchados con ese color carmesí. Había bebido su sangre con la ilusión de recuperar atrayéndola a la no vida pero todo fue en vano, el rey estaba furioso, tan así que ese poder que se le fue otorgado tras haber realizado un pacto con un ser diabólico, que se hallaba oculto en una cueva: con la advertencia de no probar la sangre humana. Se rompe completamente una vez que este le clava sus colmillos a su reina, transformándolo en ese ser diabólico sediento de sangre con un poder especial y único._

— _¡No! ¡Mirena!_ _—su grito desgarrador, causó que sus poderes se desaten de manera brutal, atrayendo a murciélagos para que ataque al ejército._

_Vlad perdió al amor de su vida._

* * *

**.**

**.**

Ella disparaba contra unos ghouls que se le acercaban con lentitud, algunos lograba apuntar directamente a la cabeza y a otros le apuntaba hacia las piernas para dejarlos tirados en el suelo.

La joven de cabellos dorados y orbes azul cielo, corría con pasos apresurados subiendo hasta la cima de la torre del reloj de Londres, que se encontraba envuelta en las mismísimas llamas del Infierno causado por Millenium; Seras Victoria, se sentía aliviada de que su ama se encontraba a salvo por el capitán Bernadotte y Walter, algo que la tranquiliza y le saca una sonrisa socarrona una vez que mata a un ghouls.

Su vista se perdía en el paisaje del caos que había causado el enemigo, le dolía ver a su país decayendo, siendo destruido por los nazis, que el fuego consumía cada hogar, que las personas se acumulaban al resto de los ghouls para devorar a otros y así, dejando a Londres entre ruinas y cenizas.

Algo capta su atención pero no cree lo que ve a distancia, porque podría ser una causa de su imaginación. Porque creyó haber visto un barco llegar a la zona de guerra.

Escucha un ruido que la deja en alerta y voltea bruscamente para defenderse, levantando su arma apuntando hacia el nazi-ghoul que había notado su presencia y sobre todo, su aroma de pureza, amenazandola con esos afilados dientes manchados de sangre. A través de una radio, la llamaban para pedir su ubicación pero no contestaba. Estaba asustada, su cuerpo se tambaleaba a causa de sus piernas,

— _¿¡Seras responde!? —_la llamaba Sir Integra, sonando desesperada por no recibir alguna respuesta.

Luego, el capitán volvió a llamarla pero no podía contestar.

La joven retrocedió hasta quedar en la orilla de la torre, su vacío eran ruinas de edificios que fueron derrumbados y también el fuego que rodeaba la zona. Después de tantas veces que por su suerte, sobrevivió a estas cosas por el entrenamiento que tuvo en la organización Hellsing. Ahora, ella se encontraba al borde de la muerte, no era un ser bestial como el capitán o un rey de la no vida como Alucard; una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, con su mano izquierda agarra el comunicador mientras que con la derecha apuntaba su arma directo al soldado nazi.

—Sir Integra, gracias fue un gusto trabajar para usted —comunicaba, sus lágrimas desbordaron hasta caer por sus mejillas, humedeciendo a su paso.

— _¡Seras!, ¿¡Donde estas!? —_la voz que gritaba del otro lado, solo para saber su ubicación.

—En la torre de reloj.

Fue lo último que comunico.

El nazi ataca bruscamente hacia ella, al retroceder la joven cae al vacío.

El comunicador queda en el suelo de la torre, su ama seguía gritando por su nombre. Cuando el sujeto agarró el objeto, una bala le impacta en la frente, siendo asesinado de un solo tiro.

Toda su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos. Esa expresión, esos orbes azul cielo… Sin pronunciar su nombre, su mirada parecía llamarlo con desesperación. Las lágrimas parecían flotar durante el trayecto de su caída, sonríe con melancolía y cierra sus ojos. Sus manos se estiran con la esperanza de que alguien logre salvarla…

—_¡Seras Victoria! _

Una gran cantidad de murciélagos volaban hasta que la mitad se unía, formando de la cintura para arriba el cuerpo de Alucard, quien al estirar sus brazos la rozaba pero no llegaba en sujetar, tomando algo de impulso logra salvarla, sosteniéndose entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, no lo piensa ni dos veces para clavar sus colmillos en esa piel suave y como si fuera de porcelana. Su sangre espesa y dulce que se había contenido por todo este tiempo en morderla…Ahora, la chica policía le pertenece.

—_A-Alucard…—_lo nombró, creyendo que estaba soñando.

Pero ahí estaba el rey de la no vida, evitando que se repita la misma historia. También necesitaba a alguien con quien compartir el resto de su no vida y sobre todo, terminar de una buena vez la guerra que empezó Millenium.

En su pasado no pudo salvarla pero solo que esta vez, logra morder a _su amor _para evitar una tragedia. No solo por condenarla como él, sino para tener su compañía en la eternidad.

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Fin~**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado este corto relato. No creo que tenga continuación pero creo que es lo justo y necesario. Se que es algo diferente pero esta idea no dejaba de salir de mi mente.**_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte.J.H ©**_


End file.
